


Hostage Barry

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bank Robbery, Flirting, Hostage Situations, Identity Porn, M/M, Mick knows all, One Shot, Paranoid Barry, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Set before Len finds out who the Flash is. Barry Allen becomes an unwilling hostage in Len's bank robbery. He also becomes Len's newest interest (Please don't ask me to continue this! It's a one-shot and will stay that way. I'm glad there are people who enjoy my story, but I really would like people to stop asking that of me)





	1. Chapter 1

Barry was not good at waiting for anything. Which was a problem, because right now he was at the bank and the line was super long. The old lady in the front seemed content to take her time, despite all the people tapping their feet behind her. Barry tried not zip right passed her. All this trouble just to open up another savings account. It was sad that even a superhero had to keep track of his money, unless you were Oliver Queen and were simply born into it.

He kept checking his phone every few minutes. Eventually, he decided to deactivate the automatic lock screen so that he wouldn’t have to keep entering his password over and over. Something told him he was going to be here for a lot longer. Maybe he should log onto Candy Crush….

A few men came in through the entrance. Not a big deal. Until they all started pulling out their guns. People cried out in terror, some ducked, and one woman even tried to make her escape. Leonard Snart got in front of her before she reached the exit, his cold gun aimed right at her head.

“Up against the wall. All of you. You know what this is.”

Barry’s first thought was to run and get his Flash suit. However, cameras had been installed everywhere. If he used super speed here, he ran the risk of getting caught. He was shocked at Len’s bold choice to rob a bank in the middle of the day, one with heavy surveillance no less. Weren’t his crimes normally more calculated than this?

Mick came out screaming, “Do what he says if you want to keep your brains in your skulls! I’ll give you to the count of three before I start pumping bullets. One, two—”

Everyone, Barry included, pressed their backs against the wall. They all raised their hands in defense. Barry tried to think of a way out of this. Maybe he could move so fast that the cameras wouldn’t catch it? Was that possible? Should he risk it?

He felt eyes on him, so he looked in Snart’s direction. The man had on his favorite sunglasses, but it was obvious he was looking at him. Snart was one of the first villains to ever figure out Flash’s existence. Could it be he had already figured out who Barry really was? Barry’s heart caught in his throat and he swallowed it back down.

Snart turned to Mick, “Grab what you can. I’ll wait by the hostages.”

Mick gave him an odd look, “Really? You never offered to do that job before. Thought it was beneath you.”

“Figured I’d switch it up today.”

Snart gave Barry another look. Noticing the exchange, Mick looked back and forth between the two, before shaking his head with a sigh.

“I see what’s going on here,” Mick gave Barry a weird look.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Snart said casually.

“Just do your job while you’re playing Romeo,” with that, Mick grabbed the nearest clerk and had him escort him to the safe. Barry and the scared hostages were left with Snart and his men. What had Mick meant by that remark?

Snart came closer, causing everyone to scurry away. Barry stood his ground. His heart was racing faster than normal. He had a horrifying realization. Snart knew! He knew. And he was coming over to tell everyone his secret. Barry tried to think of a way out of this situation.

Soon, the criminal was right in front of him. And then Snart smiled.

“Come here often?”

Barry did a double take. His mind raced with hundreds of thoughts, all trying to figure out what Snart’s end goal was. Was he waiting for the big reveal? Did he want to lull Barry into a sense if security before telling everyone in the building that he was the Flash?

The silence stretched on for a couple of minutes. People watched the two in suspense, a few even trembling in fright for Barry. Then Snart spoke again.

“It’s alright. No need to be scared.”

“You’re holding us hostage,” Barry pointed out. He was the only good guy keeping his cool.

“Figured a handsome fellow like you gets into a lot of trouble. Thought you would be used to this.”

Was that a hint to Snart knowing his identity? And why did Barry feel so flustered by what Snart said? Snart leaned his palm up against the wall, cornering Barry like a frightened animal. Even with the sunglasses, Barry could feel his eyes boring a hole through his skull.

Barry decided to test the waters, “Not exactly. I usually arrive after the crime has already taken place. It’s my job.”

“Really. What do you do for work, dollface?”

This sounded less like the interrogation Barry thought it was, and more like a friendly conversation. A conversation that, for whatever reason, was strangely flirtatious. Barry couldn’t fathom Leonard Snart flirting with him, though. It was too surreal to even consider.

This had to be some sort of trick.

“I work for the CCPD. By the way, this is some of the sloppiest work I’ve ever seen a crook do. You barge in with your guns and DON’T expect the cops to show up?”

“Oh, I do,” Snart sounded a little insulted. Still, he continued to smile at Barry, “In fact, I expect someone else to show up before them.”

“You mean the Flash,” Barry braced himself. This was the part where Snart revealed that he knew. Three, two, one---

“Yeah. He should show up anytime now. He’s not one to leave pretty damsels like you in distress.”

Barry released the breath he had been holding. Snart…didn’t know at all, did he? Then why was he talking to Barry?

Snart leaned his head in and whispered in Barry’s ear.

“Something about you drew intrigues me. I don’t know what it is, but I’m eager to find out.”

“Are you going…to kill us?”

“Nah. I’d rather kiss you instead.”

Was this still an act?

“You can do better than me,” Barry wasn’t sure why he said it, or why it was getting easier to talk to Snart.

“Tch. Don’t talk about yourself that way. Everyone’s gotta have confidence or they end up with nothing. Just friendly advice.”

If Snart didn’t normally performed armed robberies, he would be a pretty decent guy. Barry opened his mouth to say something else….

Suddenly, Snart swung his gun into some random guy’s direction. He yelled with terrifying authority.

“Give that to me if you don’t want to be a popsicle.”

The man threw his phone on the floor, looking ready to apologize. Snart moved away from Barry in order to address the crowd.

“Can’t trust you people with anything. I want to give the Flash a head start, so no cops right now,” one of his men handed him a bag. He held it out with his gun at everyone’s head, “Put your phones inside. All of you.”

He collected everyone’s phones. Barry realized that Snart wasn’t himself. That should’ve been the first thing he did when he agreed to watch the hostages. Was something distracting Snart from thieving?

Barry was the last person who still had his phone. Snart flashed him his charming smile while holding out his hand.

“Just cuz I think you’re cute, doesn’t mean you get off easy. Phone. Now.”

There goes that flustered feeling again. Barry was starting to wonder if he really was flirting with him. Did Snart just see Barry Allen as a handsome hostage to have fun with? Maybe he really didn’t have a clue who he was.

Barry handed him his phone. Snart paused when he looked at it.

“You didn’t activate your lock screen.”

“Uh….I…”

“That’s pretty reckless, kid. You don’t want any weirdos going through your phone,” Snart then proceeded to mess with Barry’s phone. The criminal pulled out his own phone and typed something in.

Barry paused, “Are you entering my number into your phone?!”

Mick came rushing out. He had his flamethrower ready, as if expecting the Flash to be there. He seemed relieved when he wasn’t. Mick turned to Snart.

“We got it. Let’s go.”

“Shit,” Snart grumbled. He looked behind him, seemingly disappointed at the lack of costumed vigilantes in the building.

Mick frowned, “Forget about the Flash. We got what we came for.”

The crooks started to leave, but Snart stayed. Mick didn’t wait up for his friend, nor did he seem Asurprised that Snart remained where he was. Snart kept his attention on Barry. And Barry was starting to feel flattered by the attention.

“You single?”

“Are you…are you really asking me this?”

Snart shrugged, “You miss 100 percent of the shots you don’t take.”

“I’m single,” Barry blurted out and he didn’t know why.

“Here’s your phone back. I’ll give you a call later. Sucks that my favorite playmate didn’t show up. But hey…I got a cute guy’s number out of the deal.”

With a wave and one more smile (that Barry was starting to like the look of), Snart exited the building. Barry could only stand in a daze. Part of him hoped that Snart was being serious. He would wait for that call.


	2. Chapter 2

His phone starting ringing while he was in the shower. Barry normally would’ve ignored it, but considering the circumstances, he jumped out of the stall while drying his hands. He also made sure to dry his ears before answering. It wouldn’t be good to get his phone wet.

“Hello?” did he sound nervous? He hoped he didn’t.

“Barry Allen,” greeted Len’s voice. It was a voice that was starting to make Barry’s heart beat a little bit faster every time he heard it. Barry paused. Something wasn’t right. It took a few seconds, but he figured out what it was.

“How did you know my name? I never gave it to you!”

Len coughed in a weird way, as if he was about to burst out laughing but caught himself at the last minute, “You caught me. After we met, I went and did some research on you. It really helped that you told me where you worked.”

“Yeah…well. What you call research, I call creepy.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to answer your phone,” Len said dismissively, “Plus, you sound really happy right now. Quit playing hard to get.”

“Who’s playing hard to get?” Barry laughed. Why was he laughing? This was Captain Cold, a notorious criminal. So why was talking to him so easy? This time Len didn’t disguise the fact that he was laughing along with him. To any outsider watching, they were two boyfriends in love, not enemies.

“So, since we broke the ice,” nice pun Len, “Wanna get a drink with me?”

“How is this even going to work? It’s not like you can just go get a drink and not stir up panic. You’re on the wanted list.”

“The bar I go to is pretty mellow. They won’t care who I am.”

Barry paused, “What bar are we talking about?”

“It’s called Ashton’s Bar. Don’t worry, I’ll text you the address. All you gotta do is doll yourself up and meet me there. If anyone gives you a problem, say you’re with me. They’ll leave you alone, if they know what’s good for them.”

Something told Barry that the regulars at this bar were probably on the wanted list too. If he wasn’t the Flash, he would’ve been worried for his safety, despite Len’s reassurances. And yet a drink with Leonard Snart sounded strangely exciting. Barry didn’t know why he was looking forward to it. Maybe it was the thrill of hanging out with a bad guy. Or maybe it was simple curiosity. Whatever the reason, he wanted to do it.

And yet he still found himself ‘playing hard to get,’ “And if I say no?”

“Then that would suck ass,” Len already sounded disappointed.

“You wouldn’t go on a crime spree, would you? Go ballistic because of your broken heart?”

“Sure, I would! Anything to boost your ego!”

“I did NOT say that!” Barry laughed again. Would Len have really done it though?

“But…is the answer really no?”

“No. I mean! No, it isn’t no.”

“You’re gonna have to run that by me again.”

Barry sucked in a deep breath, “The answer is yes.”

“Good. I’ll see you tonight? Say 5:30?”

“Um…yeah, of course.”

“Don’t get too excited there. We haven’t even gone on our date yet.”

Barry realized he sounded super happy. Another thing he realized was that he had just agreed to a date with Captain Cold and for a moment, he wondered if he was crazy. But he didn’t care. They hung up. Electricity coursed through Barry’s veins, a wide grin spreading over his face. What should he wear?

He zipped to his closet at an unnatural speed. His fingers pushed through all the shirts hanging inside. His super speed didn’t help him choose any faster. He kept on choosing one shirt, then deciding it wasn’t good enough, would choose another. This happened for the next hour.

Finally, Barry looked at himself in the mirror. He had on an oversized red hoodie and form fitting pants. What completed the look was his favorite Rolex watch. It was his father’s before….he lost his freedom forever. Barry tried not to think about it.

He glanced at the address. After going through the map in his head, he zipped on over. It was only a few seconds later that he found himself staring at the sign “Ashton’s Bar.” Barry swallowed thickly. The building looked unkept and abandoned. Had Len not chosen this location, Barry would’ve never guessed it was still in business. Shrugging his shoulders, he went inside.

As soon as he stepped in, a man stood in his way. He wore a jacket twice the size of Barry and had an earing in one ear. The man studied him a moment, his facial features revealing his disdain for little Barry. He knew Barry didn’t belong here. Barry happened to glance past the guard to look at all the other patrons longing about. He recognized a few of the men from the last heist. They were all staring at Barry.

“What do you want?” asked the man blocking Barry’s path.

Barry remembered Len’s instructions, “I’m with Leonard Snart.”

The man’s eyebrow shot up. He re-examined Barry from head to toe.

“You his date?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Mick suddenly appeared between them, “It’s true, Bill. And if you don’t want Cold to rip out your lungs, you’ll leave him alone.”

The man held up his hands in surrender, bowed his head, then walked away. Mick motioned for Barry to follow. He said nothing to him. Barry, getting the hint that he didn’t want to talk, followed silently. Mick took him to the back of the room. Len was sitting at a bar by himself, drinking out of a glass that had more ice than scotch. He turned to greet Barry with a smile.

“What are you having?”

“Huh?” Barry sat down on a chair next to him. Mick rolled his eyes.

“He’s asking what drink you want, Einstein.”

“Be nice to my date, Mick.”

“You sure do know how to pick them, Leonard,” with a shake of his head, Mick left.

“He seems nice.”

“A total softie once you get to know him. Believe me, he’ll warm up to you.”

Barry wasn’t sure he wanted Heat Wave to _warm _anything around him. But he kept his mouth shut on the matter. There was a bartender standing in front of them, looking at Barry curiously. Barry cleared his throat.

“Oh! Um. A mojito please.”

“Have trouble finding the place? You’re ten minutes late.”

“Yeah. Sorry. That’s a bad habit of mine.”

“Like your watch,” Len said, “But you should’ve left it at home. People around here like to grab onto things that aren’t theirs.”

“I’ll keep track of it. Thanks,” Barry offered him a smile. Len smiled back. It was so weird seeing Captain Cold grin so much. It wasn’t exactly what the guy was known for.

“So, what’cha wanna talk about?” Barry asked. The bartender handed him his drink and he thanked him.

“I hear you’ve been single for a long time. Why is that? You’re a knock-out.”

Barry flushed. He took a sip at his mojito in hopes that Len didn’t catch him grinning like an idiot. He pulled away once he recovered his cool, “I liked this girl for a long time. I was only pinning for her for years.” Len frowned with something like jealousy crossing his eyes, “But…she moved on. And I realized that my feelings for her had changed. She always saw me like a brother and now I see her like a sister.”

“So, you’ve been playing celibacy until the right one showed up?”

“Well. I wouldn’t say that necessarily.”

Len downed his drink. The bartender immediately began refilling it without thought. Something told Barry that he had a lot of practice keeping Len hydrated. Barry decided it was his turn to come up with a topic.

“So….uh. What do you do for fun? Besides stealing?”

“I lay out traps for the Flash.”

“Sounds like a crush,” Barry smirked.

“Maybe.”

This caused Barry to frown and for Len to crack up laughing.

“No need to get jealous, doll. Really, it’s a game we play.”

“A game…with the Flash? Doesn’t he want to have you arrested?”

“Yeah. And I want to freeze his ass solid and use him as a coat-hanger. It’s nothing personal between us. Just a game.”

Barry wasn’t sure how to feel about the coat-hanger comment. He decided for the sake of his sanity to ignore that and instead focus on what Len was saying now. He sipped at his drink again.

“And how do you know who wins the game?”

“Oh, I always win.”

“Really? Because I thought he beat you a few times already.”

“I win as soon as he decides to play along. See, heroes like him…they live on morals,” Len swirled his glass, the ice cubes clicking together, “They don’t like to admit they’re having fun fighting their designated villains. Now I don’t know about Batman or Wonder Woman, but I know the Flash. I know he’s having fun fighting criminals. So already I beat the silly little morals out of him as soon as he starts having fun.”

Barry paused, “Morals aren’t silly.”

“Well, you would say that. You probably haven’t done a damn wrong thing in your life.”

“Now that’s stretching it! Of course I have.”

“What? A parking ticket?”

“I never got a parking ticket,” When Len chuckled, Barry realized that he wasn’t helping his case, “But I used to break into prison when I was a kid.”

The shock on Len’s face was priceless. Barry felt proud to know that he had caused such an adorable expression on Captain Cold’s features. It was flattering that the famously stoic thief was showing Barry so much of himself. And all for Barry. Not for the Flash.

“Wow. I stand corrected. Only, if you were trying to be bad, you mixed yourself up a bit. You’re supposed to break _out _of prison.”

“It was for my dad,” and Barry realized he was about to let Len on a big secret, “He’s in there. For a crime that he didn’t comment. Wasted 14 years of his life. I wasn’t allowed to see him sometimes, so I decided to get past security just to talk to him.”

Len turned somber, as the mood had shifted. He spoke in a soft voice, as if Barry was a frail bunny that he didn’t want to scare away.

“Did your mom get mad?”

“My mom…was murdered. They think my dad did it. But he didn’t! No one would believe me….” And Barry went on the full story about the man in yellow. He tried to act cool, even though he was basically pouring out his whole life sob story as if Len was his therapist.

Len, for his part, just listened no reaction at all. He was better at playing it cool than Barry was. Barry wanted to shoot himself. Even though he was trying to act neutral as he explained his situation, he knew it must’ve come across as him unpacking a lot of emotional baggage. It was never a good idea to do that on a first date. Maybe Len was starting to regret inviting him?

“….Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Len said firmly, “I know all about family drama, trust me. You probably won’t believe this, kid but even I have standards. And framing a guy, killing his wife and making him lose watching his son grow up….too cold even for me.”

His words touched Barry’s heart, “So you believe me?”

“There’s a guy in Metropolis flying around in his underwear. Your story isn’t exactly the craziest story I’ve ever heard.”

Barry sent him a smile of thanks. He wanted to restore the flirty mood. But what could he say? Flirting was beyond his area of expertise. He studied Len for a moment, wondering what he could compliment him on. This proved to be a challenge, since Barry found that he liked every bit of Len he saw.

Finally, he went with, “You really good in that parka. But don’t you ever get hot? Not that you’re not hot now---it’s just…..”

Shoot. What kind of compliment was that? Stupid Barry! Stupid!

Fortunately, Len flashed a genuine grin, clearly not insulted in the least. He leaned in, very close. Barry realized he was leaning as well, meeting him.

“I’m shutting up now,” Barry wondered if this was how Felicity felt when she said stupid things.

“Let me help you….” Len’s eyes were intense, “Shut up.”

They kissed. It was the single most electrifying experience of his life. Barry realized his leg was trembling at an inhuman speed. He barely managed to stop it before Len pulled away.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving?”

“Ronald back there can whip us up some grub. So…stay awhile?”

It was a plea. A soft one that made Barry’s heart melt. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.

“Always.”

And he did. They spent the entire night in each other’s company, talking and laughing. Barry was grateful he had went into the bank that day.


End file.
